Holiday Hours
by andAshes
Summary: Stan Kyle. Slash. Kind of Christmas themed, it's a bit late, but it was written on New Years. Still late. Hope you enjoy either way.


Stan/Kyle pairing, don't like? I don't care. This is just a cute little fic staring Stan and Kyle, Christmas themed, they're a little older here. I know that Christmas happened awhile ago, but I wrote it on New Years, sometime between the 31st and the 1st. Either way, it's all the same. Here it is, I hope you like it.

Oh yeah, and I don't own South Park. I've no legal claim to the characters.

* * *

They had a new Tradition.  
It had begun a few years ago, starting when they were ten or so, now they were fifteen, so around five years they had little Christmas Time Tradition.

Stan would walk to Kyle's on Christmas Eve, they would gather the little mini bottle that was always empty and stash that in one of their pockets. Then grab a few other things. Whatever they felt like bringing. And, of course, their gifts to one another.

Stan knocked on the door, shuffling on the snow, cold. It was dark all ready and it was only four thirty. Thankfully, Kyle answered the door quickly and let him in. Wagging the bottle in front of him as he stepped aside and closed the door behind his long-time friend.

Stan, having kicked his boots off, wandered past Kyle to his kitchen, rummaging around for things to bring. Kyle stuffing the bottle into his pocket and following his friend.

They packed a bag full of whatever random junk they would need. Nothing too important, the only important thing was the empty bottle. Though it wouldn't be empty for too long. The second that they got to Stan's they'd fill it with yet another part of their tradition.

"Bye mom, I'm going to Stan's" Kyle called into the living room.  
"All right, son" She called in reply.  
"Let's go" Kyle nodded and they raced to the door and knocked one another over as they tried to get their boots on. Racing out of the door and scooping up snow to toss at one another. Laughing loudly as they did so.

On their walk back to Stan's they settled somewhat. Stan was glad that Kyle wouldn't come over just because they celebrated a different holiday for the winter. His mother, out of respect for Kyle, who was pretty much her second son, had put up a Jewish star for Kyle's sake. Something Kyle was happy about.

They made their way towards Stan's, opening the door and kicking their boots off. "Mom and dad left for a bit, so we have time" Stan said, grinning. Ignoring the fact that his mother, no doubt to be romantic when it comes to her husband, had put mistletoe up in the doorway. He wouldn't tell Kyle, maybe he would later.

They bolted to the kitchen, Stan grabbing the bottle of rum from the kitchen while Kyle pulled his empty bottle from his pocket. They filled it quickly.  
Neither of them were big drinkers, but on Christmas they stole a little bit or rum to pour into their mugs of hot chocolate. Just for extra flavour.

The bottle was replaced and they scooted upstairs into Stan's room. Stashing the bottle under Stan's pillow.  
Kyle, sitting on the bed with his legs sprawled out. Leaning back against the wall.

Stan pulled a sock from his foot, balled it off, and threw it at Kyle. Kyle yelped and threw the sock back at the other male.

Laughing and yelling occurred as they got into a mock-wrestling match. Kyle, after a bit of tossing one another around, managed to pin Stan down on his back on the bed, the blankets tangled around him, locking him in place. Kyle's knee on his chest helped keep him down.

He let out a bark of laughter as Stan's mom knocked and opened the door. "What's all the noise?" She asked amusedly. Smiling cheerfully. "Hot chocolate's ready, but you're getting it yourself"

"Yes sir" Kyle said, pressing a hand down on Stan's mouth as she closed the door. He shifted his weight and Stan licked his hand and pushed him off. Kyle toppled off the bed and on the ground, pulling himself up as Stan wormed himself from the blankets and bolted down the hall. Kyle hot on his heels.

They made it to the kitchen, nudging one another over as they prepared their drinks in the familiar mugs. Then heading back up to Stan's room with much less running and excitement than before.

They found the bottle, it was amazingly still under the pillow. They split it between them in their drinks and toasted.

"Mom put up a bunch of Mistletoe" Stan said, sipping his drink.  
"Did she?" Kyle asked, rather impartial. "Where'd she put it?"  
"At the front door" He said, almost sheepishly.  
Kyle laughed. "We walked under that." He mused. Taking a drink happily.

They finished their hot chocolate in relative peace. The rum in it giving it a bit more flavour. It was excellent.

They passed time in Stan's room by playing video games or talking, and soon nine thirty rolled around and Kyle had to go home. They trudged downstairs, the bottle, now empty, safely back in Kyle's pocket. Standing in the door way as Kyle pulled his boots on as they talked.

Kyle glanced up, spotting the mistletoe, remembering it was there. He looked at Stan, who had seen it to. The black-haired boy shrugged, leaning towards his friend and planting his lips against the other's.

The kiss didn't last too long, though Stan thought that maybe it lingered for just a little longer. Hey, why not? It was Christmas Eve, why not have a bit of fun?

"Oh, wait" Kyle had forgotten his sock.  
He kicked his shoes off and jogged to Stan's room, locating it nearly under the bed and pulling it on, balancing on one foot. Thankful Stan didn't follow, he'd be on the ground after having him push him over if he was here.  
Not that he minded, they were just jokes. On a bit of a sugar rush and the tiniest bit buzzed. And it was a rather joyous time.

He walked back to the door was and put one on boot, then the other. "You're standing under it again" Stan muttered, smirking and pointing to the roof.

Another one? He hadn't quite gotten his boot on, and he didn't lean in as much as he should have. Causing Stan to lose his balance and fall forwards, knocking into Kyle and pushing him against the door with a dull thud. Lips colliding for a brief moment, Kyle pushing Stan off of him slightly. "Did that count?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. Stan merely shrugged, his stomach was fluttering slightly. He made sure that he judged the distance between them right this time, and kissed him one last time before the night under the mistletoe.

"Bye, Happy Holidays" Stan said, standing in the door way as he watched Kyle walk home. He would walk him home, but his parents usually didn't let him. And Stan had walked to Kyle's alone at the beginning of the night.

"Happy Holidays" Kyle returned, a grin on his face and a tint of pink on his cheeks that could have been from the chill outside.  
He closed the door and steped in, his own smile widening. Licking his lips absently and looking out of the window. Kyle was doing the same. Another grin, playing back the thud of his friend on the door and the, very faint, clink of teeth when their mouthes had knocked together.

He walked back into the living room to spend his Christmas with his family. Even though his sister was acting like the usual annoying girl she was and his parents were swooning over one another.

The mistletoe, he thought, had been a bad idea. Now he wasn't too sure if it really was so bad.


End file.
